The present invention relates to an adjustable gas mixing pipe for a gas-range, particularly to a mixing pipe whose two ends are respectively attached to a burner of a gas-range and an igniter.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 7, a mixing pipe 5 communicating a burner and an igniting knob of a gas-range has an opening 51 formed thereon for mixing the gas and the air when the gas passes therethrough in order to obtain an appropriate gas-air ratio. However, such a mixing pipe must be formed to a certain shape, for example L-shaped as shown in FIG. 7, to fit between the burner and the igniting knob. A joint 52 in the mixing pipe 5 is shaped to match the corresponding dimensions of the igniting knob. Since these dimensions are fixed, a gas-range having different dimensions must be equipped with a corresponding mixing pipe of like dimensions. Accordingly, the mixing pipes of different types of gas-ranges are not interchangeable. Therefore, changing the mixing pipe is unavoidable when the user changes the type of gas-range.
FIG. 8 shows another type of conventional gas mixing pipes for a gas-range. A rigid pipe 61, having the same length as the mixing pipe 6, is arranged inside the mixing pipe 6. Accordingly, the mixing pipe 6 is restrained by the inner rigid pipe 61.